Clash of powers
by Johsadias
Summary: A year after Goku gave himself to the dragon a new threat arises. This new danger would be more than even goku could handle, but could a new allie give aid, and if so is there one capable of more than matching Goku?


**DragonBall Grand Tour/The Balance Within**

_**Disclaimer: In no way do I claim to own any of the DragonBall GT character, however the characters from The Balance Within are my characters, please ask me before use.**_

**"Clash of Powers"**

The day was cold, a new sheet of snow covered the ground. A young man steps into the light from the shadow of a doorway, he wears a pair of blue-jeans, a thick sweatshirt, and a heavy down-feather jacket. His hair spikes up above his head, his hand moves to push the glasses, that covered his black eyes, up his nose. Gohan was now in his late tweenties, only about a year after the passing of his father's spirit into Other World. The dragon now lain dormant only to arise after 100 years had passed. He turns and smiles, his arm extending to a slightly shorter woman, her black hair falling down over her back about midways. Her eyes shown brightly in the noon day's cool air as she takes his hand and walks out with him, her other hand moving to pull her hood over her head. Gohan smiles down to his wife, "Well Videl, it's another cold one. We need to get to Hercule's house to pick up Pan." Videl nods then leans up to kiss him, Gohan's cheeks turn a bright pink color before his gaze shifts up to the sky. He sighs quietly seeing his father's face in the sky, "I miss him Videl." Videl nods slightly, "I know you do hun, but he's gone now, and we must move on." Gohan smiles and leans down to kiss her before they walk out to the car and drive off.

A tall lean man stands on the wodden veranda of a beautiful wooden mansion, the man looks out across the snow covered mountains, his bare feet on the cold wood, a blue cotton robe hung over his shoulders and tied around his waist, his hair spiking to a tip, six short spikes falling over his forhead, a thin spike falling over the inner corner of each eye and falling to about the missle of his throat, a thin spike falling over the front of each ear and falling about the same length, short thick spikes falling over his colar and shoulders. He lifts the cup of black liquid and takes a drink, this day had been one of the coldest days of the year, his breaths instantly becoming as fog as he breaths. A man runs out of the room behind him, this new man looks younger by about 4 or so years. His age infact being 25, the first man's age being close to 210 years. The younger man stops beside the elder, "So dad, what all are we going to do today?". The elder man turns to his son, "Well Jolnadria I was thinking about going to see JD later on today.", he sighs and looks out across the mountains, "All this land I see here is just about the only land on earth that's not covered with a new city. I'll never be able to get used to these modern times, my mind is still stuck back in 2000." Johnathon Seranske had grown up in the tweentieth century, he left at the age of 17 for a tournament millions of miles from earth. Upon his arrival home 20 years later his brother had followed and joined his side. His only family were his children, wife, brother, and Sister-in-Law. Jolnadria laughs, "That certanly was a long time ago though father. Your age alone should tell you that.", John nods and turns to go inside and get dressed. About 30 minutes later John and Jolnadria walk out the front door and jump into the airand take flight flying towards a nearby city.

Gohan and Videl get out and walk into there house, Gohan's mother waves from an opened window of her own house, "Hey Gohan, Videl, how are you doing today?". Gohan and Videl both wave back and simultaniously reply with a simple fine before walking into the house. Gohan walks into the kitchen and takes a cup from the cabinet. He then turns and fills it with a cup of hot coffey on the perculator. after a few minutes he sets down in the living room with a purple book in hand, his glasses resting on the brim of his nose as he reads the book and slowly drinks his cup of coffey. Videl walks out of a bedroom upstairs wearing a white short sleaved T-Shirt and a pair of light shorts. After a few seconds Gohan realizes he's still dressed for outside and quickly removes his jacket and sweatshirt hanging them on a rack near the couch. Videl smiles warmly and sits beside Gohan , her head resting on his shoulder as she dozes quietly.

Johnathon and Jolnadria land on the front lawn of a small white house with a black roof. John now wearing a white long sleved T-shirt, and a pair of black jeans hanging losely over his legs and black boots. Jolnadria wearing the same as before. white flacks falling from the sky adding to the layer of snow on the ground. John's hand raps 3 times on the heavy looking woden door. After a few seconds the door opens, a man that looks almost identicle to John except for his hair, his hair spiking straight up in the back unlike John's, appears from within the doorway. His fist shoots up from his side towards John's face, John's hand moves up in blinding, seemingly unnoticably, speed, one finger extending out to stop the fist blurring at his face, soft and amused smile resting on his lips, "Well well, nice to see that you've gotten alittle stronger brother. So JD how's life been treating you?". Jd pulls his hand back and laughs, "Life's been just fine, but you don't seem to have lost your attitude towards fighting." John laughs and blinks, "Can we come inside, I think Jolnadria's about to freeze to death." JD looks over to Jolnadeia and laughs, Jolnadria's eyes closed, alittle snot hanging from his nose as he laughs, "Of course you can come in." They all three walk inside, Jolnadria sitting down in a red arm chair infront of the fire, a small young looking woman walks in and drapes a blanket over Jolnadria's shoulders. John smiles upon seeing the small woman, "Hey Emi, How have you been?" Emi's eyes shine at the familiar voice, "I am fine. How about you Johnathon?" John nods and smiles, "I'm fine. You been keeping old JD here in line." Jd walks out of the kitchen and laughs at this question, before Emi has a chance to respond he grabs John's shoulder and drags him over the couch and up the stairs to a small door that leads into a dark foom. He then shuts the door and flips on the light to show the room to be a small elevator, "Have you been sencing the same thing I have brother?" John blinks and looks around, "I think so, it depends on what you've been thinking." The doors open into a large room with tall glass tubes, John gasps imediatly in recognition, "This is the power chamber isn't it? How.. How did you find it?" Jd smirks and walks inside to a controle pannel then begins pushing buttons in what sounds like a continues sound of multiple buttons, "I just happened to stumble on the door just abover ground one day by accident. I thought you might like the place so I kept it up, even though it didn't seem to need it, the robot's power ran out a few days before I found the place and I couldn't find the designes for it so I think I did more damage to the thing when I began trying to work on it." John blinks and looks to the androidian in the corner then walks over to it, "R.. Rocky? The Android I moddeled after my adoptive brother Rocky. It lasted almost 100 years?" Jd nods and continues typing, "You can fix it up if you want." John ignores his brother's voice and jumps to his feet running down a long hallway to an electrical door. "I couldn't find the command moduels for the doors either.", Jd's voice echoes down the hall. John shakily raises his hand to a small red tile beside the door, the tile begins to glow. After this the door opens, a cloud of dust barreling out at John's feet. He steps in and places his hand on a blue tile on the inside wall, the light in the ceiling flashing a few times before iluminating the room. John walks in and looks around, a thick layer of dust covering the inside of the door, the musty air causing him to sneeze once. After a short powerup dust fills the air, only to be drawn out with a controled wind gusting from John's bode. The pictures stll stuck on the walls, a beautiful girl about the age of 16-17 years old. John blinks at the pictures still retaining there full glory, tears forming in his eyes. Jd walks back to the door then steps in and freezes. Seeing his brother crying over pictures made him begin to doubt, his head turning slowly as he looks at the pictures stunned by the beauty.

John turns slowly to look at his brother, his voice shaky as he speaks, "It's been over a hundred years since I've been in here.She was my first true love." Jd nods and blinks at this information thinking slowly, after a few seconds of silence he speaks, his voice filled with concern, "What happened to her?". John sighs and sits down thinking, his face tencing slightly showing pain as the ememories flood back. Jd sits down beside him and pats him on the back, "It's ok Johsadias, if it pains you this much to speak of it then there's no need to tell me.", with this he stands and turns to walk out. As Jd's foot lands outside the door John's voice flows shakily to his ear, "She was killed. I was dead at the time, and she was killed to get the attention of the other blasters, so that atleast one of them might have gotten mad enough to put up a decent fight. None of the other blasters stood a chance against him. If only, I.... If only I'd been brought back a day earlier. She was slain the day before i came back. She wasn't murdered, she was slain, I really don't want, or need to go over the death. Jd nods and turns to look at his brother, his eyes sad and concerned.

The next morning a loud knock echoes through Gohan's house. He rolls over and moves his hand to rub his face before looking at his clock to find it 5:30 in the morning. He jumps up in nothing more than his boxers and runs to the front door to open it and find his younger brother standing outside the door. He frowns and steps to the side, Goten then runs in, his hair still the same way it was the last time they saw there father, he wore a simple and thin long sleaved T-shirt and no jacket. The first thing he does is run over to the fire ans stand rubbing his shoulders as he warms himself. After a few minutes Gohan brings him a cup of hot chocolate and asks, "What's so important that you had to come and wake me at 5:30?". Goten nods and looks towards his older brother as he slowly sips from his warm steamimng drink. After turning the cup up and finishing it off he finaly speaks, "Vegeta has felt a strange power aproaching earth, he says he's been sencing it for the past few weeks. This power is amazingly high, like nothing we've ever seen before." Gohan turns and looks out the window thinking for a second, his eyes closed as he begins to open his sences towards any on coming beings. A few minutes pass in silence before Gohan's eyes fly open, "What in the hell is that? I believe Vegeta has absolutely no comprehension of what we're up against, not even I can begin to grasp the deapth of this power." Goten nods slowly, a frown resting on his face, "I know, I've felt it aswell."

At the same time John stands on the back veranda of his house, his eyes towards the sky, a concerned expression on his face. He closes his eyes and begins to think back on his past, remembering the times he had with the others in his life, before heleft. His many battles alongside his brothers. The many times he shared with his adoptive parents and family, then last, a beautiful girl, the girl in the pictures in his old bedroom. her brown hair flowing in the soft breze, her shirt fitting her body perfectly, her pants loose but form fitting aswell. Then he begins to think about his wife, her beautiful blue hair streaming down to the crook of her back, her blue eyes sparkeling in the light, a nice white shirt and blue pants fitting her form nicely aswell. He smiles at this picture then looks to the skies. A bright ball of light followed by a shower of black orbs crashes onto the planes nearby.

Gohan quickly runs up to his room and gets dressed then tosses his brother a jacket before heading out. They take flight and head to the site of the showering energy. They find a man standing there already, his black hair spiking up similar to the style of Vegeta's. Gohan walks up to him and taps him as he looks around. Before Jd has a chance to turn around Gohan's voice reaches his ears, "Hey Vegeta, what do you think happened?". Jd blinks and turns around, "I don't think this happened, but I know the being just launched his first attack on Earth. He will be here within a few minutes, to a few hours. If he comes right now, there is a great possibility that we could maybe, very possibly not make it through this. And by the way, the name's Jd, not Vegeta." Gohan nods and stares blankly at Jd before looking to the sky, "What's that?", his hand moving to point up. Jd looks up and smirks, "That's him." As Jd speaks John and Jolnadria appear beside Gohan. Goten walks up only to see the sudden appearence of John and his son. A few minutes later two men appearing identical appear. The only difference is one seeming a few years older than the other, his left eye missing, and his right sleve tied at the shoulder. John stands with nothing more than a short sleved T-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of black jeans. The last men that appeared stand around 6'5", there hair spiking wildly around there heads, 4 large spikes falling over there forheads. The older of the two looking to Jd, "Well father, we're here and ready to fight." Jd nods and looks to John, "Are you ready to give it your all? Without you Johsadias, these could be the last few days this planet sees." Gohn blinks and looks to jd, goten standing near by looking puzzled at the group. Gohan's voice comes strong above the others, "I don't believe you fully understand the magnitude of this being." Jd looks to gohan and smirks, "Ohh, so a Saiyan is going to try to tell me, the prince of destruction, that I don't understand the magnitude of an opponent that makes me appear puny on the scales of fighting?". John laughs at this quarrel and crosses his legs hovering in the air, red flames licking up to compleatly surround him as he begins to meditate. Before gohan has a chance to speak Vegeta's voice booms towards them all, "Yes, this Saiyan, the prince of all Saiyans, is telling you that you have no Ideah what you're talking about." Jd smirks and turns, "Ohh, so please tell me. Since when were the Saiyans greater than the Saranjovu?". Vegeta smirks, "So, there's still atleast one of you left? I was told that your race was destroyed about 130 years ago." Jd smirks and motions towards his brother, "We're the last two, the only survivors of the blast that took out the solar system that our planet revolved in. The average lifespan of a Saranjovu warrior is about 345 years. Much longer than that of a Saiyans. But if you, Vegeta, think you're more powerful than I am then give me your most powerful attack." With this speach Vegeta smirks, "From what i was told, the only one of you worth fighting died about 160 years ago, long before you were born. And sure, I'll give you my best." Vegeta's form then vanishes, Jd's arm moves swiftly raising one finger up infront of him, Vegeta's fist appearing stopped by Jd's hand. Vegeta's face showing agrevation as he jumps back and lands firmly on the ground. He growls at Jd then crosses his arms at the wrists infront of his face. His arms quickly move to his hips, a short yell as his power increases, red fur grows out over his chest and arms, meeting about the middle of his stomach in a V-shape, a long red tail swaying behind him. He smirks, his black hair now longer and falling over his back. Jd smirks and laughs, "So this is the mighty Super Saiyan 4?". Vegeta growls once more and charges forward, his foot swinging from the ground to swing up towards Jd's face. Jd's smirk grows wider as he catches Vegeta's foot, he quickly throws it back behind him and waits for the point where Vegeta's face is within reach. He throws his fist up at that point, his fist colliding firmly with Vegeta's chin sending him flying back into the wall of the crater. Goten blinks then runs over to Vegeta's side and helps him to his feet. Vegeta's body reverting back to normal as he brings the back of his hand up to wipe alittle blood from his face, "So you got lucky. There's no possible chance you could land one on me if you were the one attacking me." Jd smirks, his form blurring into a streak of motion, he stops with his fist touching Vegeta's nose, "You may prove to be vital to the protection of this planet, so I will not kill you.... Yet." Vegeta blinks then brings his fist up hard into Jd's gut, the wind moving stones away from them, Jd flying back alittle, his feet touching the ground and sliding a few feet. He stands slouched, his shoulders shaking as he chuckles, "We're sitting here fighting and waisting our energies while he and my brother are meditating until either one of them are ready. And just so you know, I'm the grandson of the Saranjovu you said would be the only one worth fighting. And I make him look like he was nothing. My brother's the one that destroyed Chou Youn/ If we stand any chance of winning this we need to work together."

John opens his eyes and smiles, his head turning to look at Jd and Vegeta, "Well Jd, I never thought you had it in you to say something, and to a Saiyan none the less." Jd turns and grins, his eyes closing as he moves his hand to the back of his head to scratch. As they speak a second shower of black orbs fall towards them. everybody shifts there gaze towards the sky, John's hand raising swiftly, a bright white light surrounding them, the black orbs slamming into the light, black and white electricity entertwining throughtout John's orb as both the shield and orbs begin to vibrate with the clashing of the two great powers. Gohan shifts his eyes towards John at a hope he might catch a glimps of what was generating such a powerful shield. He notices the black sillouette of John hovering in the air sitting in an indian style possition. As the light begins to fade color begins to come back to John's form, gohan notices his hair standing straight in few spikes, only to instantly change back into it's normal shade of black and falling back over his forhead and face as normal. Gohan takes a step towards John and ponders a few minutes before speaking, "Where exactly did all that power come from? Surely a fighter of your ranking couldn't possess such power. Not even your High ranking brother does." John smirks and looks at Gohan, "You know, not all things are as they appear. More about me will be revealed when he finally makes a stand against us." Vegeta scoffs and transforms once again into super Saiyan 4, "I'll bring him around, this attacking from the sky is too cowardice for any true fighter." John blinks as Vegeta jumps and takes flight, Gohan and Goten jumping up behind them. John quickly grabbing gohan and Goten to pull them back down, "If my brother doesn't have the power to stop him how do you think you can?" Gohan blinks as Goten speaks, "it's better to fight and fall than to die in cowardice." John closes his head and shakes his head, "No, fighting is only wise when you have no other choice. Now stay here and let me stop him.", with this word John jumps up to follow Vegeta, Vegeta becomes frustrated then phases out. Before John has a chance to catch up with him Vegeta attacks the form above.

The dark form turns and begind his assult on Vegeta, his fists appearing to stand by his side, Vegeta's body flopping around in the air before falling to the ground. John quickly moves to take the possition next to Vegeta's body then check for a pulse. Upon finding none he begins to try to revive him, a dark blast falling to surround John and Vegeta's body. John vanishes and reappears kneeling beside Jd. Jd blinks and looks to John, "What happened to the other guy?". John looks up to him and frowns then lowers his head, "The blast dicentegrated Vegeta's lifeless body instantly. I had no chance to save him. If I haden't left I would have died aswell, I cannot allow that to happen. After we are finished, and if we prove victorious I will have to revive him on my own." With this John stands and looks up, the dark form appearing on the ground before him, "Well well well. I wondered when one of you would make the first move. I only expected it to be the quick tempered Saranjovu over the foolish and pride blinded Saiyan. In 2 hours I will begin my assult, I will start by picking off the weakest of your team." He then turns and points towards Goten, "That's you." everybody freezes in fear as John steps forward, "No, you will take me first." The dark figure smirks, "You will be last, after all you are the most powerful man I have ever seen in this universe. And Katheninous has seen alot." John blinks and looks around then quickly grabs the others and teleports back to the room he and Jd had visited the day before.

Gohan, goten, and Jolnadria look around in awe as John walks over to the large round computer in the center of the room and begins pressing various buttons in quick sequence. An image of Katheninous appears as a hologram. John looks up and continues pressing buttons, a page of specs appears before John begins to speak silently to himself, "Yadada.... Demolisher.....", as John begins reading the other's look towards him, "Well guys, it appears that we have ourselves a problem. This guy's the most feared assasin in the universe, believed to be the most powerful warrior ever seen. That's why he's here, to wipe out any possible compitition." Gohan walks over to him and looks up at the screen then blinks and squints his eyes trying to read it, "Why can't I read this?". John laughs and looks to him, "I'm sorry, it's all in Saranjovu. It'll take a little while to translate it all into English." Gohan nods as John begins to type again, his fingers blurring over the pad, the letters beginning to change into English letters. Gohan blinks and begins to read, his eyes widening as he reads. John turns and walks back to his old room then walks in and lays down on the bed. Goten yells out to John in the back, "Hey, is there any food in here. John stands and walks back into the main controle room looking around. He walks into the area they used as a kitchen when he was younger. He thinks and walks over to the fridge and opens it, his eyes widen in suprise when he notices the fridge full of fresh food. John then turns back to Goten and points to the stove, "There's food in the fridge, the stove is right there, it should still be working since it seems this entire place is still operational. John then walks over to the corner and begins repair work on the androidian. goten nods to John and walks over to the fridge to get some food before beginning to cook it on the stove. The next two hours pass by slowly as everybody does whatever they can to ease there minds.

As the time begins to approach everybody begins to gather around the computer, Jd the first one, his eyes scanning the charts, as he reads his eyes begin to widen, a cold chill shooting down his spine before he begins typing on the keyboard. A new chart appears infront of them, a bright red bar extending almost compleatly to the top, a silver bar spanning about half of the chart's heigth. Jd blinks and looks to John, "Johsadias, you will not be able to defete him on your own, we should fuse together for this fight." John stands at these words and walks back over to Jd then places his finger at the top of the silver bar, "This only represents the amount of power I have tapped into. I can only hope that i can muster enough to win on this day. In any case, I will be the first to fight, I cannot and will not allow any of you to be defeted by him on this day." Jd looks to John, a pleading in his eyes only to be rejected, "No Jd, fusing with you brother would only limit my power that much more. I must do this on my own. I cannot allow you to come to harm, I fear if I did my Sister-in-Law would never forgive me." Jd nods to him and frowns, "I fear my brother, that even if you were to go alone, we would all perish. I would rather die along yourside in a futil war than die on my own in a small battle of no signifigance." John nods to Jd, a frowns resting on his lips before he looks away and towards the ceiling, "I must do this on my own, I must prove to myself that I am the man fortold in the leagend of Jerodneon." After saying this and before anybody has a chance to say anything else to him John's form vanishes from their view. Jd reaches out to try and catch him, his hand grasping empty air. As the others look onto the scene Gohan begins to speak, "What is to come of us? I believe we would be safer at Dende's look out." Jd looks to Gohan and shakes his head, "That man that just left will never give up, his strugle to win will continue even after his own death. And no, Dende's lookout is suspended high above the earth, open to any type of attack, here we are hundreds of feet below the surface, many times safer than on the look out." Gohan nods and asks, "Well, what if he should lose and die? How would we win?". Jd shakes his head, "We couldn't. If my brother dies then this could very well be the last time the earth sees the light of day." Gohan and Goten nod to Jd's words then quickly become concerned, "What about our families?", Jd blinks and shakes his head, "As much as it pains me to say this, it is true. They are safer where they are." Gohan turns and walks off to find a place and sit alone to think and consider these words, Goten blinks and jumps forward grabbing Jd's collar in both hands, "What do you mean the're safer without us?". Jd grabs Goten's wrists, "Just what I said. I mean if you were to go up there and try to save them Katheninous would automaticaly sence your energy and go kill you and whoever you are with at the moment. So leave them be where they are." Goten nods and releases Jd's collar then scoffs and turns walking away.

John appears behind Katheninous and hovers with his arms crossed over his chest and his ankles crossed aswell, "Your time of attack is near my friend. And I have already desided the pattern." Katheninous turns and looks to John, a slight smirk resting on his face, "I figured asmuch. You have the others hidden in some under ground chamber, and you will fight me yourself. You plan on destroying me on your own and claiming all the glory for yourself." John chuckles once and nods slightly, "Something like that. Except this fight will only last as long as you will it." Katheninous smirks and looks around, "I guess this is as good a place as any. We will see how long this planet can support our clashing eagos then." John smirks and drops down onto one foot, the other foot raised to rest on the knee of his back straight leg, the crooked knee foacint towards Katheninous, his hand raised up infront of his face, his fingers curling slightly with the index finger straight and the thumb tucked into the palm, his eyes closed as he begins to await the first attack, a light breeze emitting from his body stirring his hair. Katheninous smirks and phases out. John suddenly slies forward head first in a spiraling motion, his form slaming into a near by mountain reducing it to ruble and large boulders. Katheninous reappears walking towards the pile of rubble, his step slow, a dark and low chuckle emitting from his chest. A ring of white light shoots out of the pile of ruble before white electricity begins to flow through the air around it. Katheninous blinks and continues walking slowly, the pile of rubble suddenly exploads into a shower of pebles and dust. After the dust settles John stands up straighs with his hands in his pockets, a large white flaming aura surrounding him, white electricity flowing around his form as he lifts his head and looks to Katheninous, "I will not be that easy to take out.", the high pitched pulsating sound of his arua begins to pick up pace as it grows larger then suddenly exploads into a large flame of white energy. Katheninous smirks as his form blurrs into a streak of black, his fist shooting up towards John's face. "John moves his hand to casualy know the fist away before spinning on one foot, his other foot lifting up to slam into Katheninous's face. Katheninous flies back in a spiral of his own, his form slamming into the ground, bouncing once, then skidding to a stop at the end of a long shallow treanch. John walks forward stopping a few feet form Katheninous. Katheninous looks up to John and blinks, "Well, I wasn't informed of you possesing this much power in your basic form." John smirks and reaches down offering Katheninous his hand, "Well, not all things are as they appear. And I see no reason why we should have to fight in such a way as you had planned." Katheninous smirks and takes John's hand, he begins to pull asif he were pulling himself up, his foot swinging towards John's. Being caught off guard John is flung face first into the ground, Katheninous moves quickly to his feet, "Never offer aid when your opponent is down. now that I am aware of what exactly you are capable of I am going to raise the level of this fight." Katheninous turns and walks away, his long black hair trailing down to the middle of his back, his hair laying smooth over his head. He stops and turns to face John. John rolls over and looks to the odd man, Katheninous bends over slightly, his arms bent at his sides with his fists balled up, his legs bent slightly. He begins to power up, the ground quaking around him then cracking, his voice booming as he begins to yell, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", a streak of purpleish light shooting up every now and then around him. As John watches he begins to slide away from Katheninous, black electricity flowing through the air around both of them.

John's eyes grow wide as he watches the transformation, his deepest fears cming true before him, Katheninous's skin turning a deep red color, veins beginning to buldge all over his body, his cloaths shredding, his pupils vanishing as his eyes turn a deep red color, almost the color of blood. As Katheninous powers up, his muscles begin to grow larger, his hair vanishing, his ears growing to a point. Katheninous's aurs becomes visible to John, the purple flames extending far beyond the distance he was laying from Katheninous. John stands and looks to him then shakes his head, his voice soft, almost inaudible as he speaks to himself, "I can't allow this to shake me. I have to fight back." Katheninous smirks and looks to John who now stands firm and seemingly ready for anything. John's eyes narrowing, his arms bending as his fists cleanch into tight fists, his white aura surrounding him again, the differences in there powers becoming evident now to both of them, John's large aura not filling half of Katheninous. John sighs under his breath, Katheninous slowly walking forward, as his feet touch the ground the earth under his feet crumbling and exploading from the surge of energy. John begins to slowly walk forward toward Katheninous, Katheninous's form seeming to vanish before John's eyes, John phases out to meet Katheninous's movements, both of there energies clashing as they fight invisibly, their power surging through the air, the ground quaking again and splitting, the nearby mountains crumbling. After a few minutes both of them appear in a standing possition, Katheninous standing straight and smirking, his lip bleeding alittle. John stands haunched over his arms bent at his side with his fists cleanched tight, his shirt torn from one shoulder to his hip, a short cut on his right cheek and the left side of his chest visible from the tear, a small portion of the sleave left on his left wrist, his arm bruised, his face bruised, the part of his shirt that's left is now freying as do his pants, a large hole over his right knee, his chest heaving with deep breaths.

Jd sighs as he watches this, "If Johsadias doesn't transform then he's sure to die. He was afraid of not being able to prove to himself that he was the man of legend, but if he keeps up like this he's going to die before proving that." Gohan sighs and walks up with a cup o coffee in his hand drinking it slowly, "But what if, even after he transforms, he's not the man of legend?". Jd blinks and turns away, "He will prove this, maybe not to himself but he is the man of legend, the soul defender of the universe. And I am proud to be his brother, even if he does meet his end here on this day Johsadias will always be the man of the legends." Gohan nods slowly as he closes his eyes and begins to watch the match through his mind's eye.

John stands straight then walks forward sowly, the sleve left on his shirt slowly changing to a bright red color then darkening, a slight smirk on his face as he walks forward. Katheninous grins, "Is everything alright there little Saranjovu? Or are you just losing the puny mind that you were graced with?". John ignores these words, suddenly his form vanishes as he shoots forward. Katheninous smirks and fires a largs orb of ki at the fast approaching John. John appears skidding across the ground then slides to a stop leaving a shallow treanch. When Johns finaly stops he gasps for breath then coughs up alittle blood. After relaxing as much as possible John begins to laugh, Katheninous blinks and looks at John dumbfounded, John's laughter grows louder before he releases a massive explosion of sound in the form of a yell, as he begins to yell an orb of bright, white, light surrounds him and begins to grow quickly. This orb grows to slowly encompace the entire globe, the people of Earth look around before closing there eyes and covering them with there arms. Katheninous Turns his head away and shields his eyes from the light, as he does this he quickly notices that John's energy level is increasing dramaticaly and quickly.

As the power chamber fills with this bright light the individual people within begin to feel there wounds close and heal, eli's right eye begins to open. Jd slams his fist down onto the console, "What does he think he's doing? If he keeps on he's going to be helping that creep out instead of defeating him." Gohan turns his back and covers his eyestrying to shield himself from the blinding light. Jd continues staring at the screen, his eyes seeming to be unaffected by the light. As he watches the monitor his eyes begin to grow wider, "No, he can't be. He's bringing the Saiyan back to life with his own energy. He's waisting this on the life of one Saiyan while he's losing his own? Or is he transforming aswell?...." After the light fades from the Power chamber Vegeta appears fully healed, his eyes wide as he looks around trying to figure out where it is that he is at the moment. Everybody looks at him and freezes, nobody exactly sure about how he got there but at the same time happy to see him.

John stands and looks forward, his muscles alittle larger than before, his body compleatly healed. His expression now grave and dark, a large white aura surrounding him. He walks slowly, his foot stopping before it touches the ground, a tall young man appearing before him, his purpleish hair hanging down over his ears, his eyes narrowed as he looks towards Katheninous. Trunks looks over his shoulder towards John not noticing the aura or energy level, "Relax now sir. I'll handle this guy for you." He then smirks and looks back to Katheninous, "Now you're about to meet your end." With this trunks transforms into SSJ2, his emerald green eyes resting on Katheninous as he slowly walks forward. Katheninous smirks and flicks his wrists as if losening them, "I don't think you understand what exactly it is that you're interfearing with little man." Before Trunks has a chance to make his attack John grans him by the shoulder, "Trunks, let me handle him. There's not a saiyan alive that could take him, he's already slain your father so let me handel him." Trunks shifts his gaze towards John, "He did what?...." after this he lowers his head then growls out loud with frustration and anger, his hair beginning to change colors, his muscles begin to grow larger, the ground shaking slightly, small pebles begin to lift up followed by the explosion of large boulders before large rocks begin to lift. "I cannot believe he could do that. Nobody is that powerful. NOBODY!!!!!!!!". Trunks's shirt exploads, his chest, abdomen, and arms are now covered with thick red fur, a long red tail shooting out of the back of his pants, his hair changing into black and growing out alittle longer, "I will stop him." With this Trunks shoots forward only to be pulled back by his tail by John, "Let me handle this trunks."

Gohan blinks and looks at the screen, "It's as if John's very essence changed with his transformation, unlike with us where our power just increaces, his changes compleatly. And How is it that he is able to pull off a Super Saiyan 4 like that with no effort?" Jd lowers his head shaking it slowly, his shoulders shaking slightly as he begins to chuckle under his breath, "You don't understand do you? The Saranjovu aren't any more powerful than the Saiyans, it's just that my brother, his son, his daughter, my two sons and myself have all spent time training in a special place where Johsadias controles everything about the environment. 100X gravity is nothing for us, we walk in it as we do regular gravity, and our boots are hundreds of times heavier than yours ever were. And Vegeta, you were saved by the greatest fighter to ever live, consider it a priiledge." Vegeta blinks before turning his back towards JD., a scoul on his face as his arms cross over his chest, "Hmf...."

John jumps up as Katheninous's fist flies through the air where his head was. John smirks and drops, his foot slamming into Katheninous's face. Katheninous slams into the ground with a thud, a cloud of dust surrounding him. John flips away and lands firm on his feet, "I know that didn't hurt you, but I am going to take controle of this fight now." John bends over, his arms bent at his sides, his hands cleanched into tight fists, his aura growing larger instantly before he begins to yell once more, gold streaks begin to shoot through his hair then fade, black electricity begins to flow around him and slowly change into blue then white. Katheninous shakes his head alittle then stands to watch what John is doing, his eyes dancing with amusement and entertainment. The entire planet begins to quake, buildings in the greatest cities fall, the color in John's eyes fade slowly, golden light emitting from them, his left cheek begins to slplit along his jaw bone, his muscles begin to slowly grow, his hair growing longer and laying down slowly over his back, the golden streaks remaining abit longer before his hair begins to change compleatly. The ground under his feet suddenly exploads into dust that quickly flies in every direction away from him, the electricity begins to flow throughout his entire aura that now is hundreds of times larger than before. His muscles continue to increase before suddenly jumping until they are 6 times larger than normal, his left bicept shreding, his right shoulder ripping open, his right forarm doing the same. His body begins to shred in various places, golden light flowing from each rip in his flesh, his pants glowing from the light, the remanants of his shirt streaching to shreds.

John stands up straight and turns his face towards Katheninous, his body now appearing to be a mountain of muscle, yet he has grown not an inche taller. Gohan's eyes widden as he yells at Jd, "We have to help him, he can't fight in that state. He's too big to move very well." Jd laughs, "You know nothing about us do you? Johsadias can move faster in that form than just about any other, not only do his muscles and power increase, but so does his speed. At the cost of his sight, but the way he over comes that is his excelent sences of power levels is so keen that he can actualy sence the shape of the area of ground around him. He might stand a better chance winning like this than any other form." Gohan nods slowly and continues to watch puzzled, Goten slumps down, his mouth opened as he stares in awe at the awesom size and magnitude of John's body. Vegeta laughs, "You Saranjovu are so blind to the fact that size isn't all power." Jd smirks, "No we're not at all, just wait until he transforms again, you'll be amazed."

John smirks as he stairs ahead at Katheninous who growls at this mochery then leaps forward, his fist swinging towards John's face. His fist stops, the air first ripples around his fist, he growls loudly, a strong wind flowing from his fist as he begins to force huge amounts of energy into his fist, the barrier around John begins to slowly twist in a spiral shap as it caves in under the force of Katheninous's attack, the grin still resting on John's face as if he were expecting this. As they remain in this possition white and black electricity begins to flow around both of them entertwining and combining causing small explosions as the barrier begins to collaps. John's fists begin to glow a soft golden color as they tighten at his sides, his eyes anrrowing and his grin growing larger as he awaits the final callaps of the barrier for his counter attack.

Vegeta begins to walk around, anxious and unable to keep himself contained to the confines of the power chamber. He begins to walk around the room bored, his bare hand trailing the wall as if looking for a hidden pannel in the blue walled unexcapable base. After a few minutes, finaly, his hand slides over a button. This button unlocks a door leading into a small chamber with no other visible exit, after stepping inside and looking around the door closes behind him, the chamber shakes then begins to lift through the small shaft. Less than a second later the door opens again, Vegeta steps out into a the grass and looks around finding himself in a small town behind Jd's house. He looks off to the horizen the jumps up and takes flight, the horizen behind him beginning to darken as the last rays of light begins to fall away, the long slender fingers of dark blue begin to streach forth across the skies, dark storm clouds beginning to form before him, the thunder clapping as lightning strikes between the clouds creating a dark vapor of super heated gas and water combined. A smirk crosses Vegeta's face as he flies through the clouds, his eyes twinkling before changing from black into emerald green, his hair growing abit longer and spiking farther out than it already was, his muscles growing abit larger as the golden flaming aura surrounds him, light blue electricity flowing around him and throughout the golden trail of energy left behind him.

John's fist swings up, the glow brightens dramaticly as it flies up from his hip Katheninious dodges, John's eyes widden abit before Katheninious's knee slams into John's gut with a loud clap as if it were thunder. John doubles over the knee before the fist collides with his face sending John flying back into a mountain. John stands and moves his hand asif wiping abit of blood from his mouth, a soft chuckle in his voice as he begins to speak, "Well, I guess we should be bringing this to an end, it's beginning to get dark and a storm's gathering up. Let's both give it the best we've got from now on, no holding back anything." Katheninious smirks and nods, "You don't have anything else to give though, every time You become stronger I still over power you." John nods and smirks, "Yes but you see my last transformation is the one that not even Kachine could fight against." Katheninious nods and smirks thinking that he might have finaly met a challenge that he would have fun with. John smirks then crosses his wrists infront of his face before releasing a single yell to signify the powerup, a small cloud of dust shoots up from the ground to surround John, Katheninious blinks as John's energy seems to vanish leaving a large void of emptyness. the cloud lingers for a few seconds before begnning to settle out onto the ground. As John's body becomes visible again through the dust as more than a sillouette his power suddenly re-enters Katheninious's sences, this new power flooding his mind as nothing before has ever effected him. As he sences this great new power a soft smile crosses his lips, "So, you are the one that defeted my brother then aren't you?" John nods, the last of the dust settling out, a silver smoke-like aura now lifting off of his body, his muscles now normal size, his hair spiking straight up excepf for a few spikes over the back of his neck that fall to cover the upper portion of ihs neck and one single strand over his face falling between his eyes, he stands firm, his face now serious, or more so than before, "Now how about you show me what you've been hiding from me this entire fight, the dark side of your power, the portion of your power that makes you complete." Katheninious nods and smirks, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Jd looks around the powerchamber at the few faces transfixed into a blanked expression on the amazing power being produced from both fighters. As he looks around he notices one missing, "Where's Vegeta at?", with this question the other's faces turn back towards Jd before looking around, Gohan being the only one to reply, "I don't know." Jd's eyes flash an instant before he turns and runs towards the elevator shute to find the elevator above ground. He snorts to himself and vanishes. The Super saiyan stops where he can see the endowing fight unable to believe his sences as Jd appears infront of him, "What are you doing?" Vegeta blinks once before replying, "That's not something for you to be worrying about. Now how 'bout you go back to your cowardly hole in the ground while I put an end to this fight." Jd growls, "You arrogant fool, can't you see that you couldn't possibly measureup to either of those to men's power? If you try to intervien you would be killed." Vegeta laughs, "I'm the Prince of Saiyans, no fighter can defete me twice." Jd growls then turns to see the last few moments of the fight, his gaze frozen at the happenings below.

Katheninious bends over slightly, his arms bent at his sides and his feet shoulderwidth apart with his knees bent, his voice booming as he begins his own powerup, black electricity flowing through the air around him then across the ground striking multiple boulders and making small explosions as it crackles. His hair begins to become visible once again and spiking out wildly, his body growing a few inches taller and muscles a few inches larger, his iriss become a blood red color while his pupils go back to black, his skin becoming a blueish color before turning black. His entire essence changing with his new transformation, John's silver eyes widen as his worst fears become realized. Dispite this new fear John smirks abit, "This next attack will determin the victor of this match. You win and you get to do as you wish with Earth and all it's inhabitants, but if I win you will be destroyed." Katheninous stands straight and nods then moves his hand to his hip then looks at John curious as to what he's doing. John steps forward with one foot, his arms extending behind him, blue ki flowing down and around his arms to gather in an orb at each of his palms, small blue orbs swirling in a small ring then gathering in the orbs. Katheninous smirks and continues standing in his loose stance as if nothing were happening. John's body begins to shake, his power supply quickly being depleted of every ounce of energy he can muster, his body reverting back to it's normal state followed a few seconds later by the cease of energy flowing into the orbs. His arms swing forward, his voice booming, "MATIARTE!!!", the twin beams swirling around each other before combining and connecting solid with Katheninous. The explosion shaking the earth around them, all sound suddenly ceasing to flow from any areas in the blast radius, the blue explosion surrounds everybody, the blue light covering all else. After a few seconds the sounds of the explosion flow freely, booming in John, Jd, and Vegeta's ears. After the light fades John stands with his arms still extended before him, his chest heaving with heavy breaths, his body bruised and battered, a large gash on his left arm leaving blood trickling down to the ground, blood falling down over his face from a deep gash on his forhead.

Vegeta smirks, "And here I thought I would have to deal with him myself. I don't think he'd.......", Vegeta's voice trails off as his eyes widden, a look of terrar on his face as he watches unbelievingly, the smoke settling revealing Katheninous standing in the same possition as before, his body unscathed, an odd look of confusion on his face as Katheninous looks at John, "Please tell me that's not the best you've got. If it is then I can see who the victor will be in this battle." John staggers back falling against the face of the large cliff behind him, his battered body seeming barely able to hold it's self up. Katheninous extends his arm towards John, his palm out, a small orb of red ki forming then flying towards John. John watches unable to move as he watches the approaching blast. The bluf erupting into boulders, John's body fading in the field of energy. The smoke begins to settle a few minutes later, Jd's gaze focused on the cloud of smoke that was the area John was standing, the entire mountain leveled by the blast, Vegeta's gaze filled with fear and disbelief as he looks at the horendous site, the earth's last hope up in smoke.

Jd lowers himself to the ground resting on his knees unable to accept his brother's death. His gaze resting on the ground before him, tears welling up in his eyes and falling to the ground, his left fist slaming into the ground a small cloud of dust lifting up before Katheninous appears before him. Jd feels Katheninous's left hand on the back of is head gripping the hair and lifting him up, Jd's feet dangle as he hangs by the hair of his head unable to move or fight back at this point. Katheninous's free fist slams into Jd's gut sending Jd flying away from him, a hand full of hair left in Katheninous's hand, a snug smirk on his lips, "It seems you're not half of what your brother was. Now that He's out of the way all of the residents of this pu......" His voice trails at the feel of the ground shaking, he turns to look upon the still settling cloud of smoke as a blue stream of light shoots straight up from the middle, his eyes narrow as he growls to himself realizing that John was infact not dead yet, the beam of light begins to increase in size until it has covered the entire area of their battle field, as the light fades what was once a cloud of smoke is now a cloud of dust, a void left in the area of the cloud. Katheninous begins to walks forward slowly, loud claps of thunder eurupting from the clouds above as a drop of water falls to the ground from the clouds above, this drop soon followed by another before it begins to fall in a steady stream of rain quickly soaking the ground, silver electricity striking throughout the dust cloud in the valley below Katheninous, every now and then streaking throughout the air above it. Katheninous waves his hand sending a huge rush of wind to clear the dust only to see John steap over the rim of a massive crater, his power now compleatly different than before, his bode transformed once again, his hair silver and spiking out once again, the single strand hanging before his face waving in the wind, the silver smoke-like aura lifting thick off of his body, Katheninous's eyes widden as he begins to understand that this fight is far from over.

Vegeta blinks and moves back to his feet, "How can that be? Nobody could ever possibly survive a blast like that....." Katheninous leaps forward in his frustration, his fist swinging towards John's face, just before he would connect he vanishes reappearing behind John, his foot flying towards the back of John's head only to fly through as if it were thin air. He then grunts and flies back, almost before John's form had time to change he appears on one foot bent sideways with the other foot in the air in the place where Katheninous's chin was. Katheninous slams into the ground then slides, "Well Katheninous, it appears to me that You're not going to put up as well a fight as Saranske did." Katheninous blinks and pulls himself back to his feet, "And that would be who?" John smirks and resumes his upright possition, "The father of the Man that destroyed the saranjovu race, the man that almost took your end away from you." Katheninous groulw then leaps forward, his body trippling in size as his rage progresses farther, John's hand moves up to catch the fist flying towards his face. John's hand compresses around Katheninous's fist, the sickening crack of bones being crushed echoes around them before John turns slinging Katheninous by the hand towards the opposite crater wall.

A cloud of dust arises from the sudden impact, peables flying away from the crater wall as the over sized alien slams into it, his head bouncing off as if the crater wall had been reinforced somehow, John's foot lands square in the middle of Katheninous's back, the sickening crunch of bone is heard once more as John leaps backwards summersaulting and landing some 20 feet away. Katheninous struggles back to his feet, his back popping loudly as he stands up straight. Almost before Katheninous has a chance to see any of John's movements John's fist collides firmly with the underside of Katheninous's chin, the uppercut sending him flying up into the air and over the rim of the crater. John appears before the still dazed katheninous. John bends over and reaches down picking Katheninous up by the throat, "I said before, if you lose then you will be destroyed. I am giving you one last chance, either leave now and never attack another innocent life or be destroyed now." Before Katheninous has a chance to answer John tosses him away and turns to walk away, his steps slow before Katheninous finaly replies, his hand infront of him with one finger pointing towards John's back, "I'd rather die than do that.", the small black bullet of energy shoots towards John's back then vanishes as it makes contact. John turns around, his silver eyes flashing, before he brings both of his hands up infront of him, his pinkies and thumbs touching their counterparts on the opposite hand forming a cup, blue energy begins to flow down his arms spiraling around them and gathering in the middle of his hands, "This will be the last time you see the light of day, if I were you I'd be praying awfully hard right now." Katheninous begins to push himself back away while still laying on the ground as the blue orbs begin to swirl and gather into the main orb between John's hands. John yells out, "Cannon Beam!", the orb shoots forward in a single streak, when it has bridged half the distance between the two the beam splits into hundreds of seperate beams each one slaming into Katheninous, the final blast leaving nothing behind except for a cloud of smoke and the vapors of his ki. John stands straight then reverts back to normal, his body instantly going limp and falling backwards.

After Jd sets John down He sets to work healing him, his hands on John's chest, a green smoke-like aura lifting off of Jd's body as green energies flow around and through John's body. After a few minutes John's eyes begin to flutter, his body quickly healing under the flow of energy. After opening his ees and blinking a few times John sits up straight, "Where's Zuli?" Jd blinks and stumbles back almost losing his footing, "Huh? She's at home, why do you ask?" John moves to his feet then runs to the back to what was once his own bedroom. A few seconds later he runs out with a clean set of cloaths, his blue gi hanging loosely on his body, the blue cloath wrapped around his waist to keep the gi on him properly, his black boots clicking on the hard metal floor, his pants tucked into his boots, "I'm going to check on Zuli and Lanara. Katheninous wasn't the only one that came, and he wasn't the one incharge." With this being said and before any others could respond John vanishes.

(still pending, this is just an update of my last post)


End file.
